Heart of Stone
by XxmagicalxX
Summary: Amelia Grace Thomas has had a crazy upbringing between being a witch, her father passing away, a big secret her mother has been keeping...and being put back in time to Tombstone where she meets the infamous Doc Holliday.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tombstone or anything related.

I was born on a rainy night October 13, 1997 to my father, David Michael Thomas, and mother Katherine Marie Bisset. They named me Amelia Grace Thomas, Emma for short. My parents had met at school, and quickly became in love. They stayed high school sweethearts and even married right after they graduated. Within a year of being married, my brother Christopher Lee Thomas was born, then two years later my sister Olivia Mae Thomas was born. Then of course five years later I came around. From what I can remember from when I was younger my mother and father carried deep love for each other. My parents had each other's back no matter what, even if family got involved, which happened quite often. My mother's family did not accept my mother's relationship with my father for the sole purpose that he was...human. And this is probably where I should mention my mother is a witch.

My mother's family originated from France, they were all witches. Due to the fact that there wasn't a whole lot of money to be earned, they came to the USA. They had the spell books, the potions, the crystals, etc. My family for the most part were good. There are witches out there who aren't good, who make the Wicked Witch from Wizard of Oz seem like an angel, I've never came in contact with them but I've heard the horror stories. There aren't just witches though, there's werewolves and vampires. I've met a few of the creatures myself, and well, they're..interesting to say at the least. My mother's family are what they call Purebloods(or at least until my mother married a human). They had all married witches, sure they had their fair share of human lovers but it was deeply looked down on to marry a human, and dangerous. We have our own laws to maintain which is to keep secrecy of what we are.

After my mother's marriage most of the family shamed them. The only ones who are involved in our lives would be my Grandparents. My dads side of the family had always been wary of my mother's side. Never fully trusting them, or having to do much with myself or my siblings. Things got worse after the death of my father. Five years after I was born, my father got into an awful car accident, he drove off the bridge. The police had said the fog was most likely the cause. My mother was devastated, and it didn't help with my father's family blaming her, and her family putting their noses up in the air and turning away. The only good thing that came out of it all was my mother, siblings, and I formed a tight unbreakable bond.

My mother had agreed with my father before his passing that she would not teach us powers of being a witch until we turned 16, IF we wanted to learn it. And she kept that promise. We all agreed to learn when we turned 16, each having our own reasoning. My reasoning was simple, I wanted to help the world through healing, which is what I've been working on the past four years. I've learned a lot over the years, but I'm still learning so much. I plan on, after I learn to control my powers more, to become a doctor of some sort. I never understood why we couldn't put some of powers to use to help the sick and dying people. There could be something I could do without letting my powers be known. Which brings me to the present moment of my life and where things changed even more drastically.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!

I sighed as the thundering began again. It had been storming all day long, and I was tired of it. I never did like rain much, it was wet and cold. It also brought back bad memories. Memories of the police coming to my house at night to let us know our father was dead. Memories of my mother screaming in anguish. Memories of us all crying. I did not like the rain.

"Emma!! Are you going to get up or stay in bed all day?" Olivia's voice came from the other side of my bedroom door.

I looked at my clock on my dresser and jolted up, I hadn't realized it was already pass noon. I threw the door open and almost ran into my sister. Olivia shoved me away roughly yelling at me. Once Olivia hit puberty she became a bit of a bitch at times, don't get me wrong we still have fun together but she can definitely be moody at times even at 24 years old.

"I'm sorry!!" I snapped back.

Olivia gave a huff and a puff and walked away, her blonde hair whipped me as she turned away. Shaking my head I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As I waited for the water to warm up, I thought over everything. Something didn't seem right in me today, I felt..off. Like something big was happening or going to happen.

"Hmm maybe it's just the rain", I thought to myself.

After I got out of the shower I yanked a brush through my hair. After wrapping a towel around me I walked back to my room to get dressed. Deciding on a simple T-shirt and jeans I walked downstairs to the kitchen, my mother stood at the counter with her back to me and head on the counter. I walked up to her and gave her a hug, the rain was more than likely getting to her as well. She looked up at me and returned the hug.

"I love you Mom," I said softly.

"I love you too Emma," she replied, her voice breaking a little.

She pulled away and began gathering her stuff for work.

"What time will you be back?" I asked.

"Hopefully soon, I just have a meeting to go to."

My mother worked a small part time job at a library. She was in charge of it all, it was one thing she loved dearly. Outside of work, she tended to us all with teaching us stuff over our powers. I followed her to the door helping carry some of her books, after I set them in her car she patted me on the back and left. I walked back inside and grabbed a water from the refrigerator, and went to the living room. I flicked through the TV channels until I landed on the movie Tombstone. I loved this movie. I settled down and became lost in the movie. It was hard to believe this all had actually happened. When I was younger I used to pretend I was part of the movie, and usually I would end up "marrying Doc Holliday". I had a bit of a crush on him, and to this day I find him extremely attractive.

"Ugh, here we go again with this movie," Olivia grumbled as she sat next to me.

"You don't have to watch this, you could always go to the other room," I retorted.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stared at the TV. I glanced at her sideways and observed her, I had always been quite jealous over her looks. She took after our mother a lot, with the blonde hair that fell nicely down her back, she never had a piece of hair out of place. She had a nice olive complexion, that came from our mother as well. I however was the complete opposite, my hair being dark brown that was stuck between wavy and curly. Most of the time it looks like a mess. My skin is a pale color, my sister always said my skin permanently looks like I've seen a ghost. I got most of my looks from my father, even his brown eyes. That's one thing Olivia and I have in common. Our brother has brown eyes as well, his hair is lighter brown color, that's always kept looking good. His skin is a bit more paler than Olivia's but not near as pale as I am.

Olivia and I jolted as the front door slammed open. "What's the matter? Did I scare ya?" Christopher snickered.

Christopher has been working on telekinesis the past couple months and has been using it to keep Olivia and I on our toes, according to him. Olivia growled and threw a pillow from the couch at him. Which Christopher sent flying back at her. It hit her square in the face. Christopher and I howled with laughter as Olivia's face grew red with embarrassment and anger. One thing for sure was that she had a quick and bad temper.

"I swear you two are children still."

"C'mon Olivia it's just a pillow," I said while laughing.

"Why don't I stuff this in your face then," she threatened.

As we began to glare at each other Christopher stepped around the couch to sit in between us, "Now now ladies let's not fight."

Olivia gave one last glare to us both and sat back against the couch, Christopher gave me a slight fist bump and turned to watch the movie as well.

"Oh are we watching Tombstone?" He said joyfully.

"Yep," I replied as I gave him a smile. He liked this movie as well. Maybe not quite as much as I do but close enough.

About halfway through the movie a huge feeling of power swept through the house. We all jolted at the feeling. It went through my bones, and made me cower a little to be honest.

"What was that?" I asked slowly. I had never felt something like that in my life.

"I uh don't know," Olivia said while shaking a little. She got up and looked out the window, "nothings out there".

Christopher began to look around, "Maybe it was just our imagination."

"There's no way we could've imagined that, we all felt it!!" I snapped at him.

The front door slammed open, and our mother ran in. Looking around frantically, her eyes landed on us and she relaxed a little visibly.

"Are you alright?" She said quickly, as she looked us over.

We all nodded, "Did you feel it too?" Olivia asked.

Our mother didn't answer she just began to run around saying spells, spells that were meant to keep bad things out. Spells we were taught in case of emergency. A cold feeling ran down my back and I began to realize something bad was definitely going to happen. I could feel it, this feeling that had been building up all day felt like it was about to burst out. Another surge of power came through and hit us all. It caused the whole house to shake. Pictures on the wall began to fall off, I could hear things upstairs falling down. I grabbed the couch to keep myself up. Olivia began to fall but Christopher grabbed her to hold her up.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked, panic raising in my voice.

Just as my mother opened her mouth to speak the door crashed open. The door came completely off the hinge and was thrown into the wall. Another surge of power of came through, this shook me to the core. And this time I did fall back. A shadow came through of a man on the wall. Smoke began to fill the room, and a feeling of pressure came about. My mother got in front of us in a protective matter. A deep laugh filled the room as a man came into view.

"Well well what do we have here?" A deep voice said.

"Leave us Alonzo," my mother growled.

"Now that's no way to speak to someone who's in charge of you", he replied in his sinister voice.

I grabbed Olivia by the arm and huddled closer to her. It made me feel slightly better but only a little. I could see the man clearly now, he had dark hair that fell close to his shoulders, he was in an all black outfit. He stood very tall and was lean, but you could tell he still had some muscle on him. He stepped forward, his boot stomping on a picture that had fallen. It was crunched instantly. The power this man had was hitting us all. The hair on my neck was standing, and goosebumps filled my arms. I shivered and gripped onto Olivia's arm tighter. Her right arm wrapped around me tightly holding me to her even tighter.

"Are these your children?" His dark eyes looked us over, it brought shivers down my back.

"Look I'll come with you, I know what you want, just leave my kids out of this," my mother begged stepping closer to the man.

"You know I can't do that," he snickered.

My mom began to sob and beg him to let us go. I began to step forward but Olivia pulled me even closer, not letting me move. My mother moved closer to him, Alonzo's flashed and he backhanded my mother. My siblings and I gasped as she fell to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted.

His eyes flashed over to meet mine, and immediately recoiled as his power went through me, but I stood my ground. No man would hit my mother and get away with it. Alonzo released a laugh as he moved closer to us, my mom began to rock back and forth saying spells I didn't recognize. Another surge of power went through the house again, this one felt different though, it was coming from my mother.

"No!" Alonzo shouted as he marched to mother.

A second charge of power from my mother went through me again. Before I could tell what was happening everything went dark, as I passed out.

I awoke to the feeling of the hot sun on me. My eyes shot open as I got up quickly looking around. I was no longer in my house with my mother and siblings or that man. In fact I was by myself. As I looked around my stomach dropped, and a panicky feeling ran through me. I was not even close to home. I was in some sort of desert. I heard a rattling sound and as I turned around I noticed some sort of carriage was coming up.

"Why is there a carriage", I thought to myself.

I held my hand over my eyes to shield the sun as I tried to get a closer look at it. The carriage was coming straight to me. I stood and waited for it to approach me, and when it came to me I felt as though I would pass out again.

"Are you alright ma'am?" A voice called out from the carriage.

I shook my head as I stared wide eyed. To my complete disbelief Wyatt Earp and his brothers and wife's were in front of me.

Please review!! I love feedback, and if you want to see certain things let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

My heart pounded as I looked up at the familiar faces of the movie I was just watching, "There's no way this is possible", I thought to myself, as Wyatt jumped from his horse.

"Ma'am are you alright?" He repeated.

"I uh.. I'm not sure," I replied. My heart was pounding so hard. This was to much in one day.

"Are you lost?"

"...yeah?" It came out as a question. I didn't even know what to say. Do I tell them I'm not even from this time period, or do I lie? I looked down at my clothing I was still in my t shirt and jeans. I definitely did not look like I was from here.

Virgil's wife Allie, began to get out of the carriage and made her way to me. She had a motherly look about her, and in a way she reminded me of my mother. They both have loving eyes. She brushed her hand against my forehead, and gasped.

"She's burning up!"

"Allie stay away from her we don't even know who she is!" Virgil snapped. He came up and pulled her away from me. I didn't blame him.

"Where's your family?" Wyatt questioned.

"I'm not sure," I replied, my voice cracking. I began to feel uneasy. Olivia was always the one good with confrontation, and could keep a level head, even while being snappy. I was the more emotional one of us all.

Wyatt looked at me carefully, his eyes piercing right through me. A shudder went down my back.

"How did you get out here? And what kind of clothing are you wearing? I've never seen anything like this," Wyatt questioned. His voice was becoming impatient. I needed to come up with something.

"You wouldn't even believe me," I laughed sarcastically.

Wyatt looked at me sharply, "Try me".

Taking a deep breath I replied, "Honestly I'm a little confused myself. This is not where I am from, I come from a small town in Maine from 2018."

"2018? As in the year?" Allie asked from behind Virgil.

I glanced up at them all, Virgil, Wyatt, and Morgan were staring me down. I was beginning to worry a little. Allie and Louisa had a look of pity. Wyatt's wife Mattie kept a straight face, and honestly it was probably from being higher than a kite.

"Yes," I replied, "I was at home with my family, when I got sent here." I was purposely leaving out the part of the scary guy and me being a witch. I had a feeling I would be in deep trouble if I mentioned any of it.

"That's not possible," Virgil snapped.

"Trust me I know. I'm just confused as you all are. This seems like a dream. I mean I've always wanted to meet you but-" I was cut off by Wyatt.

"What do you mean you've wanted to meet us?"

"Shit," I thought to myself "I should've kept my mouth shut."

"You see you guys are famous in the future. Everyone knows who the Earp brothers and Doc Holliday are. In fact you become so famous, a handful of..shows are made over you!!" I told them. I was careful to not say movies, that would be a difficult thing to explain to them right now.

"You know of Doc?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yes," I blushed and looked down, "Many people do."

I was beginning to wonder if I would eventually run into him. I wasn't sure how that would go, I mean I've always had a huge crush on him. I never thought I would be this close to even meeting him.

"Aww it looks as if you might fancy him a bit," Wyatt laughed.

My head snapped up,"Shut up!"

A feeling of relief came over me as everyone shared a laugh. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Well you happen to know us all, but we don't even know your name," Wyatt said, a hint of amusement still in his voice.

"Oh, my name is Amelia Grace Thomas, you call me Emma for short though if you'd like," I said.

"Well Emma why don't you travel with us for a bit while you figure everything out, we're on our way to Tombstone," Wyatt said with a gentle smile.

A smile grew on my face as I threw my arms around him, "Thank you so much!!"

Everyone gave a little laugh over the exchange. Wyatt stiffened slightly at the contact but gradually relaxed and patted me on the back. I released him and looked at everyone else, "I hope you don't mind me coming along," I said softly.

"Oh dear we don't mind at all," Allie replied, rubbing my back, "But perhaps we should get you in suitable clothing and cooled off, you look as if you're going to collapse."

I nodded rapidly, "I would deeply appreciate that."

"Why don't we camp out here for tonight and begin our way to Tombstone tomorrow, it's getting late anyway," Wyatt suggested.

Everyone agrees to it, and began to get things settled for camping. Allie refused to let me help, instead I was to sit on the sidelines with a wet rag against my neck. She and the other girls were looking for suitable clothing for me to wear until I could get my own.

My heart dropped a little thinking of that. How long would I even be here? Was my mother alright? What about Olivia and Christopher. Tears were beginning to fill my eyes, but I shook them away quickly. I had to be strong. I could figure it out. Right now I just needed to calm down and relax.

"How about this?" Allie asked. She held up a simple white blouse with a dark blue skirt.

"That should be perfect!" I eyed the outfit. I had always wanted to dress like this secretly, so I wasn't to bothered by it, at least for now. I'm sure eventually I'll want to be back in my jeans and comfy shirt.

"Here let's see how it fits, come back around here," Allie motioned to follow her.

I got up and followed her around to a tent that had just been finished. We both got inside and she handed me the clothing.

I stared at her blankly, "How do I put this on?" I asked meekly.

Allies eyes widened and she let a giggle out, "Oh dear me, let me help you."

I blushed as I took my clothing off, "Will I need to take this off?" I asked pointing to my bra.

"What on Earth is that garment?" Allie asked in wonder.

"We call it a bra," I snickered.

"What about those?" She pointed to my panties, "They barely cover anything." Her face began to turn a light pink.

"Umm those are our underwear," I answered looking down. This was beginning to be mortifying.

"I suppose you could wear them for now until we can get you bloomers and a corset."

"Wait a corset?" I questioned. I was hoping to opt out of that. I had heard of how uncomfortable those were, and I would rather not cause damage to lungs from them.

"Well of course, you do need a corset, it's just the proper thing to do," Allie said as she waved her hand at me.

I took a deep breath as she buttoned the skirt and tied it. It fit snugly to me, if this was snug, I was beginning to worry what a corset would feel like.

"There!" Allie exclaimed, "You look so nice in this," she said in a sweet tone.

I was beginning to really like Allie.

"Thank you so much!"

She gave a smile to me and led me out to the camp area, "Alright what do you all think?" She asked everyone.

My cheeks darkened as everyone stared at me. I began to wring my hands, I did not like being the center of attention. I was to awkward for that.

"You look lovely!" Louisa gushed.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Thank you," I replied while bowing my head.

"Oh come on don't be so shy," Morgan snickered.

I shot him a hard look, ignored him nonetheless.

"How about we eat?" Wyatt suggested.

Everyone shot up and agreed. I didn't know about them but I was starving.

A few hours later we had finished eating some bread and meat. It was a small but delicious meal. I leaned against the side of the carriage and looked up at the stars.

"Are you worried," a voice came from beside me.

I glanced over to see Wyatt standing over me.

"Truthfully, yes I am," I said softly, "I've never been apart from my family real long, and I'm not even sure if they are alright right now."

"I'm sure they are fine, you just have to have some faith," Wyatt smiled. He sat down beside me and looked at the stars as well.

A few minutes passed of silence when he decided to break it, "So tell me about how you feel towards Doc," he said amusingly.

I gave him a hard stare, "I do not have feelings toward him..I just find him extremely attractive," I let out a giggle.

Wyatt gave a deep laugh out, "Maybe you'll have a run in with him, that is if you can contain yourself," he teased.

I was glad for the dark because my cheeks had began to burn as a blush came about, "Oh hush up Wyatt." I laughed.

Never in my life did I expect to be sitting here in the late 1800s, in the middle of nowhere, with the Earl gang. A piercing scream broke me from my thoughts. Wyatt and I shot up and ran to the area of where the scream came from. Allie was on the ground holding her ankle. Sobs were ripping out of her uncontrollably. Virgil rushed over to her.

"What happened?" He questioned her quickly. He put his hand over her ankle and she began to yell out.

"It bit me!" She shouted and pointed.

I looked down and my heart stopped, a rattlesnake Laos near Allie cooped up. Virgil let out a curse and picked her up carrying her to the campsite, we rushed after them. Based off my knowledge of this time, there was no way we could get an antidote for this. Allie would die if we didn't do anything. Virgil paced back and forth frantically trying to think of something.

"I'm going to suck the venom out," he snapped.

"No!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me.

"You can not suck it out!! It doesn't work that way, you'll make yourself sick and could hurt her even more!" I snapped.

"What do we do then? I'm not letting my wife die from this."

Taking a deep breath I replied, "Let me take care of it, I know what to do."

"Are you a doctor?" Morgan asked.

"Not quite, but I'm close I suppose."

I walked over to Allie, and pushed her back to lay down. She was quiet. I assumed that perhaps she went into shock. I pulled her dress up to see her ankle. Sure enough a huge bite mark was there on her pale ankle. Carefully I removed her shoes, and thought carefully.

"I need some water, alcohol, and bandage," I snapped.

I heard footsteps run to the carriage and rummage through the boxes.

"Here," Louisa replied pushing the materials in my hand.

"There's no going back if I do this," I thought to myself. Was I going to risk my identity as a witch to do this? Yes I would. This is the very reason I wanted to heal. I would deal with the consequences later.

I ran water over the bite wound, and flushed it out with alcohol. Next I rubbed my hands together to gather some energy and placed it over the bite mark. I could feel everyone staring at me. I closed my eyes and pictured the wound. I had to make myself one with it, to make it seem as if I was the one to have been bit. I could feel the venom through my hands, working through Allies bloodstream. I would have to act quickly. I forced my energy into her body, and began to feel the venom enter my own body. I absorbed it all from her, and as she began to relax, I began to tense.

The tough thing of healing was to heal I have to absorb the bad things into me. Since I am a witch I can heal much faster than others can, making most things not harmful for me. For the most part. I let out a gasp as the venom hit me. I felt weak but I couldn't stop, if I did the venom would go right back into her. Taking a deep breath I pushed more energy into her forcing all the venom out finally. Finally I let her go and let the venom pain subside in me, disappearing. Lastly I said a little spell to help close the wound up a bit and wrapped it up with bandage. My hands felt shaky, and my body was covered in sweat. I gave her ankle a pat and leaned back to look at everyone.

"She should be fine now," I said weakly.

"What the hell was that?" Virgil shouted.

Everyone began to shout over one another.

"Is it witchcraft?"

"Did she cast an evil spell on her?"

Finally I snapped, "Enough!!" I shouted, tears filled my eyes. I did not want this to happen. I had more than likely ruined everything.

"What is going on Emma?" Wyatt asked cautiously.

"I'm a witch."

Everyone gasped.

I looked down at my feet, "I'm sorry I did not tell you at first. I did not want you to be scared or think I was dangerous," and with that I began to tell them of my families history as witches. I told them of the laws. How my father was human. I told them everything, even about Alonzo. No one spoke as I told my story, and I never glanced up. I was afraid their looks would set me off.

"...So that is my story," I finished.

I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and saw Allie sitting next to me. She rubbed my back gently.

"You poor thing," she said pitifully, I could see tears in her eyes.

"Please don't think I am bad. I would never hurt any of you!" I said truthfully.

"It's alright Emma," Wyatt said, as he walked over to me. He patted me on the shoulder as he sat on the other side of me.

Everyone came up and gave me apologies from snapping at me. I tearfully looked up at them and nodded.

"It's alright I understand, I suppose I would be scared as well."

"We weren't scared," Morgan replied shakily.

We all looked at him in silence then burst into laughter. It was a nice ice breaker.

"Will you still allow me to travel with you until I can figure everything out?" I asked softly. I was hoping things would be alright now.

"Of course you may, stay with us as long as you need to," Allie replied, she stood up and went over to Virgil, "I am forever indebted to you Emma. You save my life!"

Virgil wrapped an arm around Allie and nodded, "Thank you Emma," he gave a soft smile and turned to kiss Allie.

My heart warmed at the scene, and feeling of relief washed over me. Maybe things would work out finally.


	4. Chapter 4

After the whole rattlesnake event, we all had finally calmed down. Allie and Vergil allowed me to share their tent with them which I gratefully accepted. Despite it being the desert it was still slightly cold and then tent helped make it warmer. I layed under the covers and thought of my family once again. There had to be some way of contacting them. I needed to find a witch book. There had to be one somewhere. Even I had to travel all over the world, I would do so. Finally I gave into sleeping and fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

"Wake up, Emma," a soft voice came from beside me. Soft little hands shook me carefully.

I groaned and sat up, "What time is it?" I questioned looking at Allie who was kneeled beside me.

"It's about 8 in the morning," she said.

I groaned inwardly. I was not used to be up this early, at least since I graduated from high school. I had always had trouble getting up in the morning. I stood up and stretched, my back popping as I did so. Allie giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair, it looks so adorable!" She exclaimed.

"Aw man!" I shouted. I knew exactly what she meant. My hair always looked like a lion's mane when I woke up. The only way of taming it would be with water at this point. I brushed it back and put my ponytail in it, thank goodness I had that on my wrist when I got sent back in time.

"Does it look any better?" I asked.

"Yes," she giggled.

I shook my head and walked out of the tent. The sunlight danced along my skin. It was refreshing, I felt delightfully warm. I breathed in the clean air. The air felt so much more clear than what I was used to.

"I could get used to this," I thought to myself as I smiled.

I looked around and noticed most of the camping equipment was put up. The guys were getting everything piled back into the carriage. Today was the day. We would be in Tombstone some time later on today. I felt excitedly maybe I could find answers. Maybe I would meet..Doc Holliday. My face began to heat up at the thought. I shook my head inwardly. I did not need to be getting attached to anyone, even to people I haven't even met. Especially to a doomed man. I would not be here forever. Eventually I'll find my way back home.

I began to help the girls load everything up. We gossiped as the guys handles the big things.

"I feel bad we should be helping," I whispered to the girls.

Louisa let out a laugh, "That's what men are for," as she fanned herself with her fan.

We all giggled.

"What are you ladies smiling about?" Wyatt asked teasingly.

"Nothing that concerns you," Mattie snapped.

I shot her a look. We were all joking, and she was being rude. I thought carefully as I looked at her, her eyes were slightly glazed over. You could tell she was under the influence. A look of concern flew over Wyatt's face as she swayed slightly.

"Mattie are you alright?" He grasped her arm lightly.

"Yes!" She snapped. She ripped her arm away and walked away from us all.

Wyatt looked after her longingly. A feeling of pity went through me as he walked away defeated.

"Are they always like this?" I asked.

"I'm not sure this is our first time meeting her," Allie said, "she's been very quiet for the most part, keeping to herself."

"Hmm," I replied.

"You ladies ready to go or what?" Virgil asked lightly.

We nodded and loaded up on the carriage. A feeling of glee went through me, I'd never been on a carriage before.

"Do you think you could teach me to drive it?" I asked.

Morgan and Virgil looked at me in surprise, "Darlin' this is men's work." Virgil said.

"So, you never know when this might come in handy," I retorted.

Virgil and Morgan glanced at each other and gave a laugh.

"Well come on over Emma," Morgan said while patting a spot in between him and Virgil, "Come have a seat here."

I crawled over and observed the reins as he held them out to me. I carefully took them into my hands and held on. Morgan and Virgil began coaching me on what to do next.

"Emma what on Earth are you doing?" Wyatt exclaimed, as he rode up to us.

"I'm driving!" I laughed.

He shook his head laughing as well, and got in front of us leading the way to go Tombstone.

A couple hours had passed when I finally could see an outline of a town ahead. A burst of excitement went through me. I was about to be in Tombstone, I was going to witness so many things. I had to be careful though, if I did something drastic I could mess the whole thing up. Who knows what would happen if I did that.

We pulled up in front of a Inn and got out of the carriage. I stretched my legs in front me, I had no idea riding for so long could be this uncomfortable. I longed for my car.

"Wyatt Earp?" I heard a male voice exclaim.

I looked over and saw the Sheriff of Tombstone, Behan talking to Wyatt. He was offering some houses to them. I began to think of where I could stay. I couldn't possibly try to force one of them to bring me in with them.

"Emma, dear, Virgil and I have been talking," Allie began nervously, "and we believe that perhaps you could stay with us for the time being."

"Oh Allie you don't have to offer that, I could find some other place to stay in. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense!" Virgil replied, "At least stay with us until you figure things out, we could use some extra company," he said smiling.

I caved in, "Alright I'll stay with you for a little while but eventually I'll get some place for myself."

I smiled brightly at them and gave them each a hug, "I have no idea what I would do without you guys."

Allie smiled, "Now let's do a little shopping, we need to find you some dresses and shoes."

I had forgotten I was wearing tennis shoes. Luckily the long skirt hid them. I blushed and followed Allie down through the shops. We came across a little boutique and Allie convinced me to allow her to purchase a few dresses and a pair of boots. Sadly she bought a corset and bustle for me. I was not looking forward to that. The dresses themselves were beautiful, but what was underneath scared me a little.

After purchasing the boots I quickly laced them up, of course with the help of Allie. I convinced her to wait on the corset and bustle. Allie agreed under one condition, she could braid my hair.

"You have such beautiful hair Emma."

"Eh, I don't know. It's always such a mess from the curls," I replied, rolling my eyes.

We continued walking around town looking at all that there was to offer. There was actually more places here than I thought. Maybe I could find a job around here to make money.

"I need to find a job for myself," I told Allie, while looking around the town.

Surely there could be something for me to do.

"We'll find something for you eventually," Allie gave me a gentle smile.

I nodded and walked along with Allie. I looked over and noticed Wyatt and his brothers walking, he was smoking a giant cigar.

"I'm going to catch up with the fellas, if you don't mind," I told Allie.

"Of course! I'll be at the house getting things put together," she gave my should a squeeze and walked onwards.

"Hey wait up!" I called to the guys.

They stopped and waited for me to run up to them.

"Were you able to find some jobs?" I questioned, even though I knew the answer.

"Wyatt here found us a gambling job," Morgan replied pointing a thumb to Wyatt with a big grin.

"Congratulations!"

"Why thank you Emma," Wyatt grinned.

"I might need help to find something for me to do," I told them, "there has to be some type of work for me other than being a prostitute."

Virgil choked, as Wyatt and Morgan burst into laughter. "You really don't have much of a filter do you?"

I blushed and shook my head.

"Well we can look around and see what there is for you to do. Maybe you could help out with doctor?" Wyatt suggested.

I shook my head, "I don't think that's such a good idea. They might catch on to me, and not be as accepting as you all are."

"I agree," Virgil replied.

We continued walking down the road when a loud voice broke across the town, "Why Johnny Tyler!!" I snapped my head to the voice.

There stood Doc Holliday. My face felt as if it was on fire. He looked even more gorgeous in person. I felt Wyatt nudge me. I shoved him and gave him a glare.

"Shut up."

"Doc?" A man with a shotgun pointed at Wyatt questioned

"Where are ya goin' with that shot gun?" He questioned, his voice oozing with his southern accent. I'm pretty sure I swooned slightly.

"I didn't know you was back in town."

Doc walked down the steps of the shop and made his way over to us. My heart was pounding uncontrollably. He glanced over at the guys and finally his eyes fell on me. His eyes widened slightly then a smirk fell on his full lips. I gulped.

"Well, well, well, that how the hell are you doing?" Wyatt asked while blowing on his cigar.

Docs eyes snapped over to Wyatt, "Wyatt I am rolling," Doc replied.

He began to shake hands with everyone and when he got to me he leaned and grabbed my hand. My face flushed as he grazed his lips against the back of my hand.

"I do not believe we have met Darlin'" he said as he released my hand.

"My name is Amelia Grace Thomas, but you can call me Emma," I answered, stuttering slightly. Olivia would be making fun of me so hard if she were here.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he replied, "my name is John Henry Holliday, but you may call me Doc."

I nodded my head quickly. Wyatt let a snicker out.

"Do tell how you came across this exquisite creature," Doc asked while gesturing towards me.

"She was lost outside of Tombstone, it's a bit of a complicated story that'll well have to tell you later, that is if it's alright with Emma," Wyatt said.

"It's alright," I replied softly.

Doc nodded his head.

"Wyatt got us a job," Morgan said proudly.

As they discussed the job, I observed Doc. He wore a nice vest, with a pocket watch laying in the pocket. He wore a black hat, and a black jacket. His hands had a few rings on them. I had heard southern gentleman wore such nice things back then, and this was definitely proving it right. I noticed Doc was extremely pale, a sickly pale color. His eyes had a bit of redness around them, and he looked tired. I assumed it was from his disease.

"This poor man," I thought to myself, "Maybe I could help him."

I shook my head. That idea was not a good one. Who knows what would happen with history if I changed it drastically. Or how much trouble I would be in.

"Oh. Johnny I apologize I forgot you were there," Doc said in a sarcastic manner, "You may go now."

"Leave the shotgun," Wyatt snapped, not even looking at the man.

The man left the shotgun behind and walked off humiliated. I snickered.

I felt eyes on me and I looked up, Doc was staring at me. A feeling of uneasy ran through me.

"What do I even say?" I thought to myself.

"Sheriff Behan!" Wyatt shouted.

Behan turned and walked over to us.

"Have you met Doc Holliday?" Wyatt questioned.

Doc turned away, "Piss on you Wyatt."

I let a giggle out as I stared at him. He looked back at me and gave me a wink. My face began to heat up again and I looked away. I'd never had a guy openly flirt with me, and to make matters worse, it was Doc Holliday doing it. A couple of gunshots tore me from my thoughts.

I jumped up and instinctively grabbed the first person I could which in this case was Doc..

"Why if you wanted to touch me so desperately you only needed to ask," he whispered in my ear.

My heart pounded as I let go, "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"You're quite alright, Darlin', if you should ever need to grab someone again, I'm your guy." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the scene.

"Emma!"

I looked over and saw Allie making her way over to me, "Hey," I said giving her a smile.

"I got your room ready, are you ready to see it?" A look of excitement flashed across her face.

I nodded and turned towards the guys.

"I suppose I'll see you all later."

"You can bet on that," Doc smirked.

A feeling of bravery swept through me, "I can not wait for it then," I said with a smirk of my own.

Doc grabbed my hand one more time and placed another kiss on the back of my hand. My breaths were labored now. Allie grabbed me and dragged me away, as I waved.

"You look as if you're in love!" Allie exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"We need to get you ready for the play tonight!"

"What play?" I questioned.

"It's a group who's passing here," then it clicked it was the play that the cowboys cause such a scene.

This also meant if like movie and everything, Kate would be there. I grimaced. I had not even remembered she was here with Doc.

"Why should I care so much?" I thought to myself. After all I'll eventually be leaving here, hopefully.

"Will you help me get ready?" I asked timidly.

"Of course!"

We looped arms and made our way back to the house that was ours for the time being.


	5. Chapter Five

"Hold still Emma!" Allie snapped at me, as she continued to torture me.

"I can't help it! I can't breathe," I cried out.

My air way was becoming more constricted from the damn corset she was tying me in. I knew this would be uncomfortable, but I didn't know it be this uncomfortable!

I yelped as she tightened the strings again. I was holding onto the counter so tight my hands were becoming to hurt. This was ridiculous. Why on Earth would anyone wear these?

"Beauty comes with pain," Allie said.

I rolled my eyes, "That is the lamest excuse ever."

"Alright I'm done!" Allie exclaimed.

She turned me around to look into the mirror on the wall. My mouth dropped at the sight. The dress was a deep blue color, that clung to me showing off curves I didn't even know I had. Past my waist the dress came in slight ruffles. My hair was pulled back halfway and twisted up, the rest of my hair fell around my shoulders in coils of curls. Allie gently placed a flower pin into the side of my hair, and gave a hum of approval.

"You look wonderful!" She gushed.

I blushed, "Thank you Allie!"

"Now just one more thing."

Allie rummaged through a paper bag and gave me a pair of white gloves, "Now you look very much like a proper lady."

"I didn't look like it before?" I asked feigning disbelief.

She gave me a wide eyed look and began to stutter, "That's not, uh, you know what I uh-"

I cut her off laughing, "I was just joking."

She rolled her eyes and shoved me playfully.

The front door opened and we heard voices from the living room. We both walked in to see Virgil, Morgan, and Louisa standing.

"Let me introduce you to the new Amelia Thomas," Allie jokingly said as she waved her arms in front of me.

I gave a coy smile as I did a curtsy, "How do you do?" I asked feigning a southern accent.

Their mouths dropped open as they looked at me in disbelief.

"Wow you look like a lady!" Morgan said.

I narrowed my eyes, "What was wrong with me before?" I questioned.

He shook his head fast and mumbled out an apology, while his wife slapped him on the arm.

"That's no way to act to a woman," she snapped at him.

I gave her a smile, "Thank you Louisa."

"You look beautiful Emma," Virgil said smiling.

The front door opened again and in walked Wyatt and Mattie. Wyatt did a double take as he glanced at me.

"Emma??" He questioned.

I frowned, "Oh just shut up," I snapped.

Everyone gave out a laugh.

"I must say Doc is going to be even more smitten tonight when he sees you," Wyatt teased.

My cheeks reddened, as everyone laughed harder. I did not like how everyone saw right through me with Doc. I could only imagine on what he was thinking when I acted foolish around him. He probably thought of me as an annoying, easy, obsessed girl. After all he did have Kate.

"Do you mean he'll be smitten with Kate?" I asked, my tone was dry unintentionally.

Wyatt's eyes widened slightly, "I don't think you need to worry about her, she's only with Doc for the money and to be entertained, but she shouldn't be so much of a problem now. Doc just sent her away a few hours ago."

"What?" I snapped as my blood ran cold. This was not supposed to happen, Kate was supposed to be with him throughout this time. The past was already getting messed up.

"Huh?" Virgil asked.

"Kate's not supposed to leave at least for now. She stays by Doc sides for the most part-"

"Well there isn't anything that can be done now," Wyatt interrupted, "Besides she does not help out with his sickness, she'll be the death of him."

"I understand that but history will change!!" I shouted.

"I'm sure history will not change so much with Kate leaving," Wyatt snapped at me.

I sighed in defeat, "You don't know that."

"Well let's worry about it later," Allie suggested as she put a hand on my arm in a comforting touch.

I look at the floor and agreed. I would try to fix this later, but it was no use to argue and fight over this now.

"Well shall we go on to the play?" Morgan asked as he held his arm out to Louisa.

Louisa gave a giggle and took his arm and headed out the door. Virgil gave his arm to Allie to which she grabbed enthusiastically. When Wyatt offered his arm out to Mattie, she gave a huff and walked out.

"What a bitch," I thought to myself, as I watched Wyatt's face drop and follow her.

"Come on Emma," Allie called out.

I took a deep breath, which was hard to do in the corset, and walked out. I was careful to walk so I wouldn't step on the dress and trip and fall. Afterall I wasn't the most graceful creature around.

We had made it to the theater without me falling luckily, I had almost went down when walking up the steps but I caught myself on rail.

"I did not realize how clumsy you are," Wyatt teased as we got to our seats.

"Shut up," I snapped, as I fanned myself with the handy dandy fan. Who knew how convenient it was.

I had decided to sit with Mattie and Wyatt, so that Allie could have a bit of break from me. Heavens knows that people can only handle so much of me. I can be quite the handful. Besides I was hoping to sit with Doc, secretly.

"Wyatt," Mattie snapped as she tugged at her cover.

"Oh sorry," Wyatt murmured as he took it off of her.

I rolled my eyes as I began to take my own off. I did not understand why it was a mans job to do that.

"Why let me get that for you Darlin'," said a voice from behind me.

Immediately I knew who it was from the voice. My heart fluttered, as I felt warm hands graze my back as they took my cover.

"Thank you Doc," I said as I turned around.

I studied him. He looks handsome in his outfit. It took some self control to not throw myself at him. I shook my head inwardly.

Doc reached for my gloves hand and brought it to his lips, "You look breathtaking Emma."

"As do you," I replied, I threw a wink in as well.

Docs eyes widened, "My, my, my Emma how lewd of you."

He reached for a chair and pulled it out for me, and pushed it in as I sat down. I felt a nudge from the side of me, Wyatt gave me a knowing look. I shot him a glare.

Doc took a seat next to me, his eyes looking at me deeply. I felt a blush creeping up.

"Wyatt," a voice called out, "Let me introduce you to the mayor."

As they talked, I looked over at Doc. He was still staring intently at me.

"May I help you?" I asked teasingly.

Doc smirked, "A kiss might do the trick."

My eyes widened, and my breath quickened. I began to fan myself faster. I knew I shouldn't be flirting with the man but it was impossible!!

"Well let me know how that works for you, I'm sure many women would help you out," I replied coyly.

"What if it's a kiss from you that might help?" He questioned. His voice was dripping in his southern accent.

I never knew how much I loved accents until now.

Before I could reply the lights went out and the play began. I watched as a man stepped out and started to juggle, but gunshots scared him off. I jumped slightly.

The cowboys were loud as they yelled and shot in the building. The noise was loud, and I was beginning to get aggravated. Couldn't they have some decency and watch the damn show.

As the show went on Doc began to get closer and closer to me. His leg was touching mine. His hand was so close to mine, I could feel the heat coming off of him. It was almost like electricity was going in between us, I was at the edge of my seat from it. Every now and then I would take a side glance of him, I could tell he was doing the same thing. I took a another glance and made eye contact with him. It was as if the whole world slowed down, and everyone vanished. It was just me and him.

The trance was broken as he let a cough out. His whole body shook. He winced painfully as it went through him. Then another cough came out. Then another. He grabbed his handkerchief and put it to his mouth. His other hand began to move from where it sat so close to mine. Before he could move it fully I grabbed it. His hands felt clammy as I gripped it. I rubbed my thumb against his own, in a comforting way. I felt him stiffen at the contact, slowly he relaxed and gripped my hand tightly. His body still shook as he coughed silently.

Before I knew it, I began to reach out to feel his pain. I nearly yelled out as I touched it. It took my breath away how he could deal with this daily. I sent some healing out to calm his lungs. It wasn't a whole lot but it was enough to calm him down. I felt him stiffen again. He took his hand from mine, and it was at that moment I knew, he knew I had something to do his cough and pain vanishing. I felt like my heart had stopped beating.

"He probably thinks I'm sort of a monster now" I thought to myself in panic. I had only tried to help him slightly. I guess I pushed to much and he felt me. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen, but it also doesn't happen to often.

The rest of play dragged on. I couldn't pay attention. I was to worried. When the play finished I quickly excused myself. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes.

I pushed the door open at the entrance and stepped outside, the air hit my face cooling me off. I hadn't realized how warm I'd gotten inside. I leaned against the wall of the building and took some deep breaths.

"Perhaps this is for the best," I thought to myself.

I wiped the tears off my cheek and sighed. I began to walk back towards the cabin I was staying in when a clammy hand stopped me.

I gasped and turned around. Doc kept a hard grip on my arm.

"I think perhaps I need an explanation," he said.

I nodded, "You're right."

I grabbed onto his hand and began to pull him around the corner to talk in private. When we rounded the corner I released him and turned towards him. He looked at me intently.

"What did you do in the theatre?" He questioned, "I want a straightforward forward answer."

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

His eyes flashed and grabbed my arm tightly, "I'm not fooling around Emma," he snapped, "How is it that when you held onto my hand everything vanished, I felt something go through me. It felt...unnatural."

"I'm a witch."

His eyes widened and he smacked my hand away. I recoiled as if he had struck me.

"I told you to not play games with me!" He snapped at me.

"You asked for the truth and I gave it," I snarled at him, "Why would I lie about that?"

"How is that even possible?"

I took a shaky breath in and began to explain everything that had happened the past few days.

"You see? I'm not lying! You can even ask Wyatt," I rushed out when he gave no answer.

"Hmm," He said as he grabbed my hand again.

A blush flew over my face as I stiffened.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Perhaps you've enchanted me with your powers Darlin" he replied softly as he looked into my eyes.

"I do not have that kind of power," I retorted sheepishly.

"I beg to differ."

I pulled my hand away from his.

"This can't happen Doc," I said, "Whatever you're thinking cannot happen, it's not meant to be. I'll mess the future up."

"Piss on the future," he said as he took both of my hands into his again.

Before I could argue he interrupted me, "Let's not worry about any of that, let's just focus on what's going on now."

I gulped as he stared at me intently, he began to move forward his face almost touching mine.

I quickly turned my head. I felt like my whole body had engulfed into flames from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I suppose I looked to much into this, I thought you had been interested in me," Doc said stiffly as he released his hold on me.

I immediately regretted my actions.

"No no I'm very much interested in you," I began to ramble, "I've always been interested in you, so this is a dream come true to be honest."

Docs eyes widened slightly and then finally a smirk settled on his lips.

I gasped as I realized what I told him.

"I didn't mean for all of that to come out," I mumbled as I played with my hands.

I looked at my feet. Fingers began to lift my chin up. I met Doc's eyes shyly.

"I'm beyond flattered," he teased.

I laughed a little as I relaxed.

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

My eyes widened, "I'm not sure?"

He quirked his eyebrow at me, "Whatever do ya mean you're not sure?"

"I've never been kissed before," I admitted sheepishly.

"What?!?" He laughed.

I gasped in humiliation and jerked away.

"No no Darlin', I didn't mean anything crude of that," he began, "I just find it hard to believe someone as astonishing as you, haven't even had a proper kiss."

"Well it's true," I snapped.

"Then I suppose I should wait," he shrugged.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm going to kiss you. However, it's not going to happen this way."

"Then how's it going to happen?" I questioned.

"It's going to happen after I woo you off your feet like a proper southern gentleman," he said matter of factly, "I might be a bit rusty, but I'll get better.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I could not believe this was happening. Doc fucking Holliday was going to woo me. My heart was beginning to beat fastly.

"How about we go visit Wyatt and the others?" Doc suggested, as he held his arm out to me, and gave a wink.

I looked at him earnestly as I grabbed his arm, "Okay."

We began to make our way to the saloon arm and arm. It was at this moment I knew I didn't care what was going to happen in the future. All I cared about was what was happening now. Deep down I knew I needed this and I was finally accepting it.

When we made it to the saloon Doc held the door open for me.

"After you my Darlin'."

My heart fluttered slightly.

I walked in and began to look around for Wyatt. I looked over in the far right corner and saw him standing with his brothers. Doc and I made our way over to them.

"There you two are!" Wyatt announced. His eyes drifted between us until it settled onto our joined arms. A smile grew on his face.

"I do apologize," Doc began, "Emma and I got a little… distracted." He sent a wink over to me, and I felt my blush deepen.

"Did you tell him?" Wyatt asked softly. I knew he was hinting over my secret.

"Yes I did," I replied.

"And everything's alright?" Morgan asked.

"Rightfully so," replied Doc as he grabbed my hand that was wrapped around his other arm.


	6. Chapter Six

I stood talking to a woman about the latest news, or I mostly listened to her, giving appropriate answers when needed. Doc was with Wyatt and Morgan talking, and if it were based off the movie I would have to say the were probably talking about Josephine.

"I would ignore her," Wyatt replied to Doc as they walked towards me.

I excused myself from the lady and met them halfway.

Doc wrapped an arm around me and gave a little laugh, "I'll remember you said that Wyatt."

Wyatt gave a look of confusion until everyone began cheering, "Oh hell." He muttered.

Josephine walked in and began to waltz her way across the room until she made her way to Wyatt. I could see the sparkles in her eyes as she looked at Wyatt. I felt pity for her as all the hope drained from her as Wyatt ignored her. She gave a glance at me, and I gave her a small apologetic smile. The sheriff stole her away and began to distract her. Things would work out eventually.

"Satisfied?" Wyatt asked Doc.

"I stand corrected Wyatt. You are an oak."

Doc began to direct me towards the table where Wyatt was doing his dealing. I stood by Doc watching as Wyatt made money. I took this time to observe the saloon. Everyone was having a fun time, not a worry was about.

Shivers going down my back ruined the moment. I looked over and saw the Cowboys walking over, and to my displeasure Ringo was staring me down as he came over. Something felt different about him, but I pushed the thoughts away. At least for the time being.

Billy snatched the piece of paper Wyatt had autographed roughly. The other cowboys formed around, as if blocking us in. Ringo still was watching me closely. I instinctively moved closer to Doc, to which he kept a hand tight on my back allowing me to move even closer.

"Wyatt Earp? I've heard of you." Billy said gruffly.

The cowboy Ike slammed his hands on table and snarled, "Listen now, Mr. Kansas Law Dog. Law don't go around here. Savvy?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and took a glance at Wyatt.

He sat straight up and had a calm look about him.

"I'm retired," he replied.

"Good," Billy drawled out, "Thats real good."

"Yeah that's real good, Law Dog. 'Cause law just don't go around here," Ike chimed in.

"I heard you the first time," Wyatt snapped, "Winner to the king. Five hundred dollars."

Billy let out a laugh.

I felt Docs hold on me tighten. I looked up at him and he was pale and getting clammy. He was looking straight ahead. I followed his eyes and saw he was watching Johnny Ringo, like a hawk. Ringo was still watching me, I felt a spark of energy hit me. Before I could think of it anymore, Ringo interrupted my thoughts.

"You must be Doc Holliday."

"That's the rumor," Doc coughed.

I rubbed his back lightly and send some energy to him to calm him down.

"Are you retired too?" Ringo asked, teasingly. His eyes flashed to mine again, I narrowed mine at him.

"Not me," Doc snapped, "I'm in my prime."

Ringo gave a short laugh, "Yeah, you look it."

Doc took a shot of whiskey.

"You must be Ringo," Doc nudged me, "Look Darlin' Johnny Ringo. The deadliest pistoleer since Wild Bill, they say. What do you think? Should I hate him Darlin'?"

I looked at Doc and tried to calm the tension, "Don't be like that, you don't know him."

"Hmm. I don't know, there's just somethin' about him. Somethin' 'round the eyes," Doc rambled, "I don't know. Somethin' that reminds me of...me."

Doc gave a short smile. My heart pounded as I watched Johnny narrow his eyes, his hand slowly creeping to his gun. I glanced at Wyatt, I noticed his hand slowly moving under the table.

"Oh yeah he has a gun under that," I thought to myself in relief.

Doc gave a little laugh, "No. I'm sure of it, I hate him."

I quickly intervened, stealing Wyatt's moment, "He's drunk," I said apologetically.

I nudged Doc to signal for him to calm down.

Doc looked down, "In vino veritas."

"Age quod agis," Ringo retorted, not missing a beat.

I felt Doc stiffen next to me as he began to speak Latin towards Ringo. Ringo easily replied back.

Doc shuffled me to the other side of him, he had me slightly behind him in a bit of a protective stance, as Ringo angled his body showing his gun.

"Come on boys, we don't want any trouble in here, not in any language."

Doc leaned towards me and pointed at Ringo "That's latin, Darlin'." Sweat poured down Doc's face.

"I know," I replied softly as I grabbed the back of Docs waistcoat. I knew what was all going to happen, but I still had this uneasy feeling about from Ringo. Something did not seem right.

"Evidently, Mr. Ringo's an educated man," Doc began, "Now I really hate him."

Ringo drew his gun out fast pointing it right in Docs face.

"Watch it Johnny," Billy whispered, "I hear he's real fast."

Johnny began to twirl his gun, and everyone began to laugh a little. I watched closely as Johnny did the little gun trick. Everyone cheered him on.

Doc took another shot and began to mock Ringo by moving his little tankard around like a gun. It eased the tension, and also made a bit of a joke of Ringo.

Billy and his gang gave a little laugh and walked off, Ringo followed shortly, but not before he nodded at me.

"Whenever you're done hanging around this lunger, why don't you come find me," he asked suggestively.

My eyes widened and I stiffened. Johnny gave a laugh and went along with Billy. I heard Doc give a little growl and push me into him. He stared after Ringo.

"You'd think he'd know not to bother what isn't his," Doc snapped, "I'm not a sharing man."

I gave a little laugh and tried to calm him, "Who said I was yours?" I asked jokingly.

Docs face relaxed and he gave a smirk, "Maybe it has something to do with you constantly swooning whenever I'm around Darlin'."

My cheeks flushed slightly, "No need to get a big head," I teased.

Doc chuckled, then a cough ripped through him. He staggered a bit.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, as I held onto him.

"Why of course I am," he said trying to ease back into the mood.

"Here let's get out of here," I said as I took his drink away, "No more drinks tonight, you need rest."

We said our goodbyes to Wyatt and Morgan and stepped outside. I kept an arm wrapped around Doc's thin frame and we began down the town.

Another cough racked his body.

"Where are you staying?" I questioned.

"Why Emma how lewd of you," Doc laughed, "Takin' advantage of a sickly man, are you?

I rolled my eyes and repeated my question. Doc began to lead the way to the hotel he was staying in. Once inside his room, I helped remove his clothes. Once he was settled in bed, I went over to him and wiped his hair from his face.

"This was not how this night was supposed to end, Emma," Doc said weakly.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"I was supposed to be sweeping you off your feet, not you coming here to take care of me."

"I don't mind."

Doc gave a sigh as I rubbed his head, "What are you doin'?"

"My mom does that to me when I'm upset and it helps," I replied as I continued to rub his head.

A cough went through Doc again. I winced at the sound.

"Here let me help."

I grabbed Docs hand and began to send some healing energy to him, until he felt some relief.

"I don't think I could even get use to this feeling," he sighed.

I gave chuckle, as I took a deep breath. I had certainly used quite a bit of energy over the last few days. I'd been out of practice with these type of things.

After getting Doc settled, I went to grab some water for him. By the time I came back he was fast asleep.

I studied him carefully. He seemed peaceful in his sleep, like he wasn't sick and in pain. I softly walked over to him and put a cup next to him, in case he were to wake up. Then, I made my way to the door, after sparing one more look at him I walked out.

As I walked home a feeling of uneasiness came about me. I felt like I was being watched. I quickly began to look around, but no one was around. I began to feel panicky, so I rushed home.

Once inside the cabin I quickly locked the door and leaned against it. I breathed heavily.

"Is that you Emma?" Allie asked, tiredly.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"That's alright I was hoping to see you come in," Allie yawned, "Let me help you out of the corset."

I thanked her and began to walk to my room. Once inside she started to unlace the back.

"Was everything okay at the play? You rushed out quickly."

I nodded, "Eventually it was. I had to come clean with Doc."

"I take it he accepted it?"

"Yes he did." I replied.

"I'm glad!"

"I am too," I began, "I was really worried he would think that I was some type of monster."

"Of course not dear," Allie said comforting.

Once she got me out of the corset she bid me a goodnight and left my room. I quickly changed into one of my new nightgowns and got into bed.

The bed wasn't as comfy as the one back at home but it was better than the ground. It creaked slightly as I moved around trying to get comfortable. I missed my bedroom at home. I missed a lot of things. Mostly, though, I missed my family. I needed to figure something out.

Slowly I began to drift to sleep.

The next day I slowly got around. I wasn't sure what there was to do.

"Emma are you up?" Allie knocked.

"Yes," I got up and let her in.

Allie was already dressed. Her hair was put up in a nice updo and she was dressed in a nice dress. I suppose Allie was what a "proper woman" was to look and act like. She made it seem so easy.

She walked in and sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"What do you have planned today?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing much. I don't know what to do."

I threw myself on my bed and burrowed my face in my arms dramatically.

"Well you did mention wanting to find a job," Allie said, "Why don't you walk around see what you can find. Oh and on your way would you mind picking up a few items?"

"You're right I should go out and do that, and yes I'll pick stuff up for you. Just make a list so I don't forget. I can be forgetful," I laughed.

Allie pulled a piece of paper out, "I already did, I was planning on doing it soon."

"What should I wear?" I asked Allie, as I flipped through the few dresses I had.

"How about this?" Allie suggested, "It's casual but proper."

She held out a white blouse that had a bit of a turtle neck look. The sleeves had ruffles on them. Then she held out a long flowing skirt that had flowers littering them. It was a cute outfit.

After I put the outfit on Allie added to it by cinching a black sash around the middle. It accentuated my my waistline and breasts. That was something I was a bit uncomfortable with, my breasts had always been on a larger side. I did not like the attention that came with it.

Once I hit fourteen years old I began to fill out in places, such as my breasts, thighs, and bottom. I had also gained curves early on. Olivia stayed tiny for the most part as she grew up, she had a lean way about her body.

"I want to try something with your hair," Allies voice broke through my thoughts.

"Anything is better than this mess," I told her, while pointing at my hair.

She gave a laugh and went to the bathroom. She came back with a brush and some oil. She started by smoothing my hair out with oil, then she began to work the brush through my hair. To my surprise my hair didn't fight against it. After she brushed through it she began to pull my hair around until finally it sat in an updo. Finally she used a ribbon and worked it through my hair.

"There, you look very becoming Emma," Allie said with a gentle smile.

I looked in the mirror in awe.

"Oh thank you so much Allie!" I exclaimed, "You are the best."

Allie helped me lace up my boots, and then I was on my way. I waved at Virgil on my way out.

"See ya later Virgil!"

"Wait!" Virgil shouted before I could walk out the door.

I stopped and turned at him, "What is it?"

He pulled out a knife and handle, "Take this with you please. I think we'd all feel a little at ease if you had some kind of weapon."

"Well thank you Virgil," I told him, "Hopefully nothing ever happens for me to use this. But where should I conceal it?"

Virgil kneeled down and lifted my skirt up.

I gasped and jerked back, "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting the knife inside your boot, calm down!" Virgil exclaimed.

After getting the knife in my boot he stood tall again. I blushed and smoothed my skirt down.

"How embarrassing," I thought to myself.

I thanked him once again and walked out the door.

The sun shone brightly through Tombstone. The air was dry. I stuck the list Allie gave me in a small pocket on my skirt and made my way down the streets. There had to be somewhere for me to work.

I walked into the Oriental. I looked around until I saw the bartender.

"Hello, I'm Emma," I began shyly, "I was wondering if you knew of any work I could do around here."

The bartender studied me, "You want work?"

I nodded my head, "Yes sir."

A cowboy who stood nearby turned to me, "With a body like yours you could make some money off that," he smirked.

I gasped, "Excuse me?"

The cowboy sauntered over to me and backed me to the wall.

"Hey now stop that!" The bartender argued.

"Shut up old man or I'll shoot you dead," the cowboy said as he cocked his gun at him.

The bartender backed away slowly.

"Come on sugar," the Cowboy looked at me, "I could be your first customer."

He put his gun back into his holster and caged me in with his arms.

My heart pounded, "Please stop."

He gave smirk as he leaned closer, "Don't be that way."

His hand grazed my cheek and I recoiled.

"I said stop," I snapped.

His eyes flashed, "Don't test me," he warned.

His other hand grazed the side of my breast, and I snapped. I quickly drew my leg up and kneed him in the groin. He jerked back and glared at me.

"Why you bitch!" He shouted.

He raised his arm to slap me, when another hand reached out and snatched his.

"If you don't want to lose your arm, I'd suggest that you move on before I make you regret ever speaking."

I looked over to see Doc standing over the man. He had a cigarette in his other hand, and he looks pissed. The man looked between us. I stepped around to stand with Doc.

The cowboy growled, but walked away, limping slightly.

I looked up at Doc, "Oh thank you Doc!!"

I engulfed him in a tight hug, he stiffened.

"I'm sorry!" I let go and began to apologize.

Doc wrapped his arms around me, making me be quiet.

"Sorry Darlin' I'm not quite used to being touched," he said softly.

I could smell the tobacco and whiskey off of him, and in a way it was sort of comforting.

"That's alright," I replied.

I let go of him and gave him a huge smile.

"Ma'am?" A voice from behind me called out.

I turned and saw the bartender looking at me. He looked guilty.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him," he said.

"It's alright," I told him.

"Can you cook?" The bartender asked.

"A little bit, I'm not the greatest, but I can learn fast," I told him truthfully.

The bartender gave a smile and held his hand out, "Well Emma, you got yourself a job. You can come cook for dinner."

I gasped, "You're serious?"

"That I am," the bartender replied.

I shook his hand eagerly, "Oh you won't regret this-what's your name?"

"My bad, my name is Mitch," the bartender told me.

I shook his hand once more before I turned to Doc beaming brightly.

"I just got myself a job," I said proudly.

"That you did my Darlin'," he said as he looked down at me.

I blushed when he said 'my Darlin'' didn't he know what those words would do to a girl like me?

"Other than getting a job, what are you up too?" Doc asked.

"Well nothing much," I told him, "Well I do have to pick up some stuff later for Allie."

"Why don't you hang around here for a while?" Doc suggested as he wrapped an arm around me.

I nodded eagerly, "I suppose I could do that."

Doc led me to an empty table and pulled the chair out for me. I sat down and he pushed me in, then grabbed the chair across from me.

"How are you feeling today Doc?" I asked.

"Oh ya know, just dandy," he said. A smile played on his lips, "it would've been a lot better if you were in my bed when I woke up."

A blush creeped up my neck.

"Maybe if you hadn't fell asleep things would've been different", I teased him.

He leaned forward and grabbed a hold of my hand that rested on the table. He brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on it. I felt a warm feeling go through me, and I felt a little dizzy. He brought my hand down but didn't let go. I didn't mind.

"Next time that won't happen," he smirked.

Just as I was about to make a comeback, Doc began to hack and cough. His body shook hard. I winced at the sight.

"I apologize," Doc coughed out. His breath coming out in pants.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked softly.

"Get me a drink Darlin', something strong."

I nodded and ran to the bartender.

"Here," I brought the shot of whiskey to him.

He nodded at me and took the shot quickly. After a few deep breaths he finally calmed down. He grabbed his handkerchief and gave one last cough into it, he pulled it away discreetly. I still saw the blood though.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm dying Emma."

I winced, "Well maybe something can be done."

Doc scoffed, "I hate to break it to ya Darlin', but there's no cure for this wretched disease."

"For now there isn't, but where I'm from we have a cure," I hinted at him.

Doc studied me carefully, "There's a cure?"

"Yes."

Doc stayed quiet.

"Maybe you could come back with me, we could cure you!" I rushed out.

Immediately I felt like an idiot. Why would I ruin the past. Besides this was his home, I know how badly I want to go back home.

"That's a lot to take in Darlin'. Perhaps you should let me linger on that thought for a while," Doc said slowly.

I couldn't read what he was feeling, he had a poker face on.

"I'm sorry, I just want to help you," I bowed my head.

I did not want Doc to die like this. I wanted him to have a full life. Maybe I could do something. I've never cured something like tuberculosis before, but I'm sure I could do it with enough concentration. But am I ready for that? I would surely mess the past up if I did this, and therefore mess up the future. I'm sure consequences would happen for me when I returned home.

Doc reached over and put a hand over mine again. His touch was comforting. His eyes had softened, and he gave a small smile. I gripped his hand, and stared back into his eyes. It was then that something clicked in me. I tried to shove the feeling away but it was impossible. I was pretty sure that I had fallen deeply in love with John Henry Holliday.


	7. Chapter Seven

I stayed with Doc for about an hour before I headed off to collect the items Allie needed. I decided it would be a good time to collect myself and think about my feelings. I knew I couldn't hide these feelings very long, if you consider it hiding. I was pretty confident everyone knew about my feelings towards the gunslinger, even the gunslinger most likely knew as well. Isighed as I walked into the store.

"Howdy there ma'am!" The clerk announced loudly, "Can I help ya find anything?"

I flashed a smile, "Not right now, but thanks!"

I glanced at the list. She needed some simple things like toothpaste, a specific book, some makeup, etc. I started to glance through everything, grabbing what I needed into my arms. I walked up to the counter and laid it everything onto it.

"I'll be right up!" The clerk shouted from the other end.

I waited patiently for him to come up and browsed through the front of the store. A book caught my attention. My heart began to beat. It was a purple book with golden designs on the spine. It looked like the Witchery book I have at home. I quickly picked the book up and began to flip the pages. To my surprise I saw spells!!! It was a the book, or at least a version of it. It looked like there was less in this one but that was alright I just needed some simple ones. Surely I could figure it out.

"I can't get this today, not with Allie's money," I thought to myself.

I quickly thought of a plan. I carefully hid the book from everyone's eyes. That way when I have the money the book will still be here! I hid the book just as the clerk came to the front. I quickly checked out and rushed back home. I felt giddy finding that book there, but I also felt a twinge of sadness. I had made some good friends and I would eventually have to leave them all. It would hurt, a lot, but it would have to be done.

"I'm home!" I called out, as I walked inside the cabin. I set the items down and began to unpack them.

"Did you get everything?" Allie asked.

"Yep I sure did," I gave her smile.

I thought for a moment, "Hey Allie?"

"Yes dear?"

"How good are you at cooking?" I asked, I needed to leave some cooking skills for my new job.

"I'd like to think I'm quite decent at it. Why do you ask?"

"Well...I got a job today!!" I said eagerly. I purposely left out the part with my run in with the Cowboy, no need to get everyone worked up.

"Congratulations!" Allie shouted, as she gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you!" I replied as I hugged her back, "But it's a cooking job and to be honest I don't have many skills in the kitchen."

Allie looked at me, "How old are you?"

I blushed, "I'm almost 21."

"You're 21, and you don't know how to cook?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I answered shyly. There was never any need for me to learn back at home. My mom always cooked.

"Come on let's see what we can teach you."

Allie led me to the kitchen and began to pull stuff out.

"Help me cook dinner, and I'll show you some stuff."

I nodded eagerly.

After about an hour of cooking we finally finished making roast, cornbread, and potatoes. It looked and smelled amazing!

"Hey Emma, why don't you go find Doc and invite him over?" Allie nudged me jokingly.

"Hey!" I nudged back.

"Come on, he probably doesn't have anyone to be around right now."

I gave in pretty easy and slipped out the door. I made my way to the Oriental, hoping Doc would be over there. When I made my way inside I didn't see him in the front. I walked up the stairs and began to worry.

"What if he's with another woman right?" I thought to myself.

I would be mortified and a little hurt. I knew what my feelings were, but I still wasn't sure what his were. I made my way to his bedroom door, my first hovered on the door. I was beginning to get shy once again. Finally I took a deep breath and knocked lightly. I heard shuffling around in the bedroom, then the door slowly opened.

I let a sigh of relief as I saw it was just Doc in there with no one else. To my pleasure Doc's eyes lightened up when they landed on me. He was wearing the same outfit as earlier, and was still nursing a cup of whiskey in his hand. The only difference was his eyes seemed more tired, and the redness beneath them was worse.

"Oh Emma! What a surprise," he drawled out, coughing slightly.

"Hello Doc," I replied softly, "what are you doing?"

"I was merely doing some light reading," he said, nodding his head over to the little desk in the room.

"What book?"

"The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer." He replied, "have you ever read it?"

"Actually I have, but it was a long time ago."

Doc nodded in acknowledgment, "Not that I'm not happy you're here, but what are you doing here? Did you miss me that much?"

"You know it." I laughed, "If you're not busy would like you to come to Allie and Virgil's to eat dinner?"

Doc looked at me intensely, "Sure why not."

I cheered, "I'm glad you said that."

I smiled at Doc lightly, to which he returned.

"Let me just grab my jacket," he said.

He invited me inside while he grabbed it. I accepted and walked in. Doc began to rummage through his closet until he came across a jacket. I had begun to realize he took clothes seriously. I gave a slight giggle.

"What are you laughin' about Darlin'?" Doc asked.

"Oh nothing really, just your obsession on style," I smirked.

"Oh really now?" Doc asked, he moved over to me and backed me into the wall.

"Yeah," I said shakily, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Would you rather me look like a fool?" He lightly brushed his hand against the side of my cheek.

At this point I couldn't even talk. I was just trying to work on breathing. I was beginning to wonder how it was possible for someone to make me feel this way.

"I believe I asked you a question," Doc didn't move from his stance, a smirk rested on his full lips.

"Uh no," I rambled out.

I felt heat run through my body as his hand drifted down to my neck, his other hand resting onto my waist slightly. His face was so close to mine, if I moved just slightly our lips would meet. Was I ready to do this? There was no telling how attached I would be if I did this, it would make leaving harder.

I guess I had been thinking to hard because I felt Docs hands leave my body, and began to move away.

"Damn it to all," I thought to myself.

I reached out and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him back to me. I quickly pressed my lips to his.

I just kissed Doc Holliday.

I kept my lips pressed to his, and just as I was about to pull away he grabbed my cheeks and pulled me in closer. It started out as a soft sweet kiss, but things began to change quickly.

I moved my other hand to his neck as well and began to pull him as close as I could. I felt one of Docs hands begin to drift back down to my waist, he pushed my body against his. I could feel every bit of his body, but it wasn't enough. Our kisses had began to get more heated, I felt his tongue push at my lips. I quickly opened my mouth and my tongue met his.

The hand that was on my cheek moved to the back of my neck. Doc broke away to breath, then his lips went to my neck. Instantly I felt intense heat build up in me at my core. It got more intense as with each bite he did.

A moan slipped out of my mouth. I felt embarrassment run through me and I stiffened.

"Do that for me again Darlin," Doc said, his voice was husky.

Doc went back to my neck and bit down, a little harder this time. I let out a sharp moan. I never realized how good this would feel. Docs hand on my waist began to move up and down my body feeling my curves.

He let out a groan and moved back to my lips. Slowly his kisses went back to gentle until he stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" I panted, I wanted to keep going.

"As much as I would love to continue Darlin', we need to leave to go eat," Doc said as he softly caressed my face.

I pulled back quickly, "Shit I forgot!"

Doc chuckled, "Now where did ya learn that language Hun'?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully, "You'd be surprised by what all I say."

Doc pulled his coat and hat on, and held his elbow out.

"Let's go eat some supper."

I gave a huge smile and put my hand on his elbow and headed out the door.

As we walked outside I glanced over at Doc. His face which was normally extremely pale from consumption was flushed slightly. My heart began to beat fast at the thought of me causing that. I gripped his elbow harder and moved closer into him.

"You are just to adorable," Doc teased.

"I can't help it!" I blushed, "How else am I supposed to react in the presence of an extremely handsome man?"

It was Doc's turn to blush, which made me giggle.

Once we got back to the little house I was living in with Allie and Virgil, I released my grip from Docs arm and went to grab the door. He beat me to it though.

"Allow me to grab the door for you," Doc said as he pulled the door open.

I walked in and made my way to the kitchen.

"I'm back!" I announced.

"Oh good!" Allie exclaimed, "Did you get Doc?"

"Yes ma'am I did," I replied as I shot Doc a smile.

He smiled at me and placed his hand on the small of my back. It felt like electricity was shooting through my body. I liked it.

"Well let's eat then," Allie said as she rounded the corner.

She glanced at Doc and I, she quirked her eyebrow at the sight of Docs hand on my back. She shot me a smirk. To which I shot her a glare back. I did not want her to embarrass me in front of him.

Luckily Allie let it go and sat at the table with Virgil. I followed her to the table and before I could grab the chair Doc pulled it out for me.

"Thank you," I said, blushing. I was not used to the chivalry in this time.

Doc took a seat beside me.

"Well shall we eat?" Allie asked.

We all nodded.

I looked around. Everyone looked content, Doc and Virgil talked about weapons, politics, and joked around. Allie talked with me about her day, and things she did. My favorite part was how Doc would place his hand on my knee and give it an affectionate squeeze occasionally. For once in these couple weeks I felt at home. It warmed my heart, but also worried me. My time here would be limited. I would eventually leave everyone behind.

I began to frown at that thought. As I frowned Doc put his hand on my knee and shot me smile. It instantly made me feel better. I was not going to worry about this at dinner. I was going to enjoy this company while I can.

I shot Doc a smile and relaxed under his touch, and began to eat. "Things will be okay," I thought to myself as I ate dinner.


	8. Chapter Eight

I curled up in a ball as someone knocked on my door. I was not ready to get up. This was just way to early.

"Wake up Emma!" Allie knocked, "You gotta get to the Oriental to make breakfast."

I sighed as I rolled over, "I'm getting up!"

I heard Allie move away from the door. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms over my head. I slipped my feet into my dainty slippers Allie gave me and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed some water at my face to wake myself up some more. I grabbed my hair brush and yanked it through my mess of brown curls. After getting my hair in a makeshift low bun, I quickly brushed my teeth.

"Man I would kill for some present day toothpaste," I mumbled to myself.

I walked back to my room and grabbed a simple dress to wear. It was a green colored dress that would work for me cooking. I grabbed the knife Virgil gave me and slipped it in a bag I was going to take with me. Once dressed I looked myself over in the mirror in the bedroom. I winced at my look. I looked exhausted with the dark circles under my eyes, and my pale skin that held no color. I had stayed up to late last night looking over a recipe book Allie gave me for cooking.

"Emma?" Allie asked as she softly opened my door.

"Yes?" I turned towards her.

"You might need to head out soon if you want to get a head start on cooking," she smiled softly.

I gulped, "I'm getting pretty nervous about this."

Allie laughed softly, "You'll do fine!"

"What if I poison someone?" I exclaimed.

Allie picked the cookbook off my nightstand and handed it to me.

"Just follow all the instructions and you'll be fine. You'll do an amazing job."

I nodded as I gripped the book tightly to my chest.

Allie walked me to the door and waved me goodbye as I walked out.

"Have a nice day working!" She shouted.

I looked back and gave a little wave and a smile.

I walked down the road shivering a bit. It was still dark out, and was certainly chillier than I anticipated.

"It'll warm up later on once the sun came out" I thought to myself.

I stiffened slightly as I heard footsteps behind me. I had a bad feeling roll over me, my hair on my neck stood. I turned slightly to see who was behind me. No one was there.

Taking a deep breath I began walking to the Oriental faster. I had a tight grip on my bag, my hand was slowly inching towards the little knife. But something inside me, told me that the knife wouldn't work.

I shook the feeling away and focused on getting to the bar. I tried to ignore the slow footsteps behind me. Once the bar came into my view I broke into a light sprint. I threw the door opened and once the warm air and light hit me I instantly felt a lot better. I looked outside to try and find who was following me. But once again no one was out there.

"Probably wasn't anything," I mumbled to myself.

"You ready to cook?" A voice popped up behind me.

I yelped slightly, "For Heaven sake don't ever do that again Mitch!"

He let out a loud warm laugh.

"You'll give a woman a heart attack!" I told him, as I placed my hand on my chest to calm my fast heart beating.

"I apologize Miss. Emma," he said teasingly.

I rolled me eyes, "Where's the kitchen?"

"Follow me."

I followed Mitch through a double doors next to the bar which led to a small kitchen.

"Here ya go," Mitch said, "It's not much, but it'll do."

"Thank you!" I looked around.

It was a little kitchen, but I would just have to make do with it. I propped the recipe book and looked at the recipes. I was going to attempt to make a real good breakfast. I grabbed an apron that was hanging on a hook near the door.

"Now what do I start with," I tapped my chin.

My eyes locked on a bag of potatoes. I grabbed a few along with a knife and took a seat on the stool that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

I eased the knife around the potato slowly, so I wouldn't cut my finger. After a few potatoes I began to get a hang of it and was able to speed up. As I peeled potatoes my mind drifted to what had happened outside. Surely I had just been hearing something. That or maybe I had heard someone far away from me, maybe they weren't even following me.

I shook my head, "You need to chill out." I told myself.

I needed to worry about more important matters. Like getting that magic book from that store. Hopefully I would get paid a little so I could get that book. There had to be something inside it that I could use to see what was going on. There were a lot of things that needed answered. Like why was I here? What would make my mom put me back in time? Where was she and my siblings? Who was that man? He had to be some sort of demon, and it was obvious he was powerful. So maybe he could've been alive in this time. There had to be some sort of information around.

I placed the knife down after cutting the potatoes. I would fry them in a bit. I grabbed some bacon and eggs. I could make scrambled eggs that was something I was familiar with. I really didn't want to make a fool of myself and cook something that would end up being horrendous.

"Should've taken those cooking lessons from mom," I mumbled to myself.

I cracked egg after egg into a bowl and whisked it about. Then slowly poured it into a pan. After the eggs were done, I fried the bacon and the potatoes. I made sure to make a lot, I didn't want to run out.

"People are beginning to pile in," Mitch said, "Is the food done?"

I wiped the sweat off my brow and nodded.

"Yes I just finished it."

"Come out and help me give food out to everyone."

We grabbed as many plates as we could and began to pile the food on it and carried it out to the tables. It was satisfying to see everyone eat the food I made, and as far I could tell everyone was enjoying it.

After watching everyone eat for a moment I made my way back into the kitchen and began to clean up the mess I made.

"Did you leave any for me Darlin'?"

I turned towards the door quickly after hearing the voice.

There stood Doc leaning against the wall next to the doors. He had a small smirk on his face as usual. I looked him over, he wore a gold colored vest under his black jacket. His usual pocket watch laid in one of his vest pockets. He looked extremely handsome which was to be expected. He always looked nice.

"Uh yeah," I stuttered, "There's still quite a bit left, if you want any."

Doc leaned away from the wall and made his way to me. Water dripped off my hands from having them in the water. I quickly wiped them off on my apron and gave a nervous smile to him as he got closer. I could feel heat growing on my cheeks.

"Why yes, I do believe I would love some," he said as he placed a hand on my cheek.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. My heart began to beat fast. Doc pulled away and gave a soft smile. I returned his smile with one of mine.

We stood there for a minute until I shook my head and grabbed a plate.

"What all would you like?" I asked.

"I believe some eggs and bacon would do darlin."

I loaded his plate up and gave it to him, along with some eating utensils.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he pulled the stool up to the empty counter.

"No go ahead. I wouldn't mind some company right now anyway," I smiled.

It was quiet for a bit. The only sound was the water churning as I washed dishes, and the sound of Docs fork scraping the plate lightly.

I heard coughing from behind and quickly turned around Doc held his handkerchief close to his face but I could still see bits of red on it. I slowly made my way to him as he coughed harder.

"I'm fine darlin." Doc waved me off in between coughs.

It didn't stop me though. When I closed the distance between us I softly placed my hand on his back and rubbed my thumb across him softly. My other hand gripped his free one.

I slowly began to try to heal what I could to help quiet his coughing. I stiffened as the pain went over my body but I didn't allow it to stop me. I pushed myself closer to him, more body contact was helping me.

I felt Doc's body relax beneath me and his breathing steadied out. I let him go swaying slightly.

"Are you alright?" Doc asked as he steadied me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied sheepishly, "I've just been out of practice."

Docs slightly cold lips touched my forehead softly as he gripped my shoulders tightly. His thumbs gently smoothed over my shoulders. It was comforting, and I found myself leaning towards him without thought.

We stood silently for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Doc released me gently, his hands sliding down my arms until the laid by his side.

"How's everything going back here?"

My head snapped to the door as Mitch walked in, he eyed Doc and I carefully. His eyes twinkled slightly.

"Uh it's going good!" I slightly stuttered.

"I reckon I should leave you to your work Darlin," Doc said, his eyes looked into mine leaving shivers down my back.

"When can I see you again?" I asked.

"You haven't tired of me yet?" He jokingly asked.

I scoffed and gave him a look.

He laughed slightly, "Meet me here this evening."

"Okay!" I said brightly.

Doc took my hand and gave it a light kiss before he grabbed his hat and jacket. My cheeks flushed as he gave a wink on his way out the door. My hands wrung my apron.

"You two are smitten with each other," Mitch joked.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, "He probably thinks of me as a overbearing child or something."

"I highly doubt that." He shook his head, "You two will be married by next year."

I choked slightly, "Okay!! I've gotta finish cleaning now."

I could feel the heat rise up in my cheek and chest.

Mitch laughed as he walked out the door. I took a deep breath and quickly finished cleaning the dishes.

After successfully cleaning the kitchen an hour later. I walked out into the main room to let Mitch know I was going to leave for the afternoon. I would return later on to cook dinner.

"Well Mitch the kitchen is all clean, I suppose I should get going."

"Thank you for cooking today Amelia," he smiled at me, "Here's your first payment."

My eyes widened as Mitch laid a little money in my hand. I was definitely not expecting this so spend

"Oh thank you so much!"

"You're so very welcome, now get on and finish your day. I'll see you this evening."

I smiled brightly and put my cook book in my book carrier. I knew where I needed to go first. A certain book had my name written on it, figuratively of course. I raced out the door and ran to the little General Store on the corner.

"Welcome back!" The clerk smiled at me.

I waved back and quickly began to look where I put the book at. Finally I laid my eyes on the hiding spot and grabbed the book. I rubbed my hands along the front cover, and clutched it tightly.

Questions ran through my mind. What if there was nothing in this for me to use? What if someone else found it?

I began to wonder what would happen if people suspected me of witchcraft. They might not react easily. I shuddered at the thought of being drowned.

I walked up to the clerk and laid the book down.

"I need to purchase this book."

"Oh my," the clerk gasped.

I feigned confusion as he studied me carefully.

"What do you need this book for?" He asked.

"I'm just doing some research that's all," I flashed him a bright smile.

"Tread carefully with this, you do not the bad luck that comes with it." He warned.

I rolled my eyes internally. I knew what this book would bring if not used correctly.

I placed my money on the counter, and took the book. I walked out the door, and headed back home. I had research to do.


	9. Chapter Nine

Alright, I'm back!! Sorry, it took forever! I had a major writing block. Let me know if any of you have ideas for the story. And please review!! It helps motivate me! Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

After buying the book Emma made her way back to the cottage she was residing.

"I'm back!" She called out as she shut the door.

Allie poked head out from the entryway of the kitchen with a gentle smile on her face. It instantly made Emma feel a little better, it reminded her of her own mother's smile she would give Emma and her other siblings.

"Well how was it?" Allie asked, as she walked into the small living room.

"It went pretty well actually," Emma grinned, "Better than I thought it would go."

"You see I knew you would do wonderful, dear!"

Allie reaches over and gave Emma a hug. Emma returned with enthusiasm.

"You all are to kind," Emma smiled brightly.

Allie covered her mouth with her dainty hand, "Oh Emma, you are such a doll."

Emma blushed slightly, "Oh my, you're embarrassing me Allie."

Allie let out a soft laugh.

"Will you going back to cook this evening?" Allie asked.

Emma nodded, "Yes, do you mind if I borrow your cooking book again?"

"Emma dear, that book belongs to you now," Allie smiles softly.

"Thank you so much!" Emma said enthusiastically, her eyes gleamed brightly.

Allie pushes Emma towards the stair, "Go get rest before you have to go back to cook."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. She made her way up to her room. After shutting her door she ripped her new book out of her bag. She sat down in the chair in the corner of her room and flipped through the pages. The pages were slightly dusty from the lack of use. Some pages were barely hanging in the seam, due to old age. The book looked like it had been around for hundreds of years, which could've been a great possibility.

Emma flipped through the book hoping to come across something about time travel or something about different dimensions. Just as she was about to give up out of frustration, a page caught her attention. It was a drawing of a Stone with holes. It looked familiar.

"Where have I seen this?" She questioned herself.

The page labeled the rock as a Hag Stone, " a hag Stone can stand for a many of ways. It can stand as a protection amulet, ward off the dead, curses, darkness…. or open a window to a different dimension."

Emma shook her head in disbelief, as everything came back to her. Her mother carries one of these around her at all times. Each of the siblings had one that their mother pushed for them to wear, but they always laughed at it for being over the top.

"But I wasn't wearing one, so I couldn't have been sent through a different dimension...unless mom could've transmitted the power," Emma thought to herself.

Her mother was powerful, she had years of training and discipline, so it shouldn't be a surprise if she could push the power of the stone to them all.

"If I found one then I could possibly go through the dimension to go back home," Emma whispered to herself, "But where on Earth do I find a Hag Stone."

Emma groaned as she rubbed her temple. This was proving to be more difficult then she had assumed.

Emma flipped through some more pages looking at runes, spells, and alchemy. To see if anything else could be of help, until she hit a history page where another picture caught her eyes. It was an old portrait of a the very man who turned her life upside down.

"Alonzo," Emma growled furiously.

Alonzo had the same cruel look he carried on his face when he had shown up to her house. Emma skimmed through the passage about him. Her stomach churned with each word she read. It clicked in place as to why he might've shown up to her house.

He was a wizard who believed in only Purebloods living in the Wizard world. He believed that mixed witches and wizards were filthy, filthier than a normal human. He believed in "cleansing" the world of the of the blood bloods by murder. If this was this case then it would make sense as to why he showed up. He was doing what he thought was his duty, and he more than likely knew about the Thomas' due to the fact that they had powerful witch/wizard bloodlines.

"Emma have gotten some rest?" Allie called from the other side of the the bedroom door.

Emma froze with the book in her hand.

"Yes I have!" she called out.

Allie began to turn the doorknob, Emma quickly covered the book with a shawl that laid on the top of the chair she had been sitting in. These books weren't meant to lay in the hands of a human or be seen. If that rule is broken that human would have to be punished, along with the one who was careless with the book. Emma couldn't risk it.

Allie poked her head inside, "You might want to go on and head over to cook dear, I don't want you to be pressed on time."

"I agree, thank you!" Emma replied, as she wrapped her hair into a ponytail.

Emma smoothed her dress out and looked herself over in the mirror before grabbing her bag.

"Emma dear, you might need a shawl for the evening, it gets a bit chilly."

Emma began to reach for the shawl but quickly remembered that her book was hidden underneath it.

Emma grimaced inwardly, "I'll be fine Allie, besides that cool air will feel nice after being in the kitchen all night."

Allie finally gave in, and let Emma go on her way to the restaurant.

"Bye Virgil!" Emma exclaimed as she past him on her way out.

Virgil had just came back in from looking around with Wyatt, Morgan, and Doc.

"I might stop by this evening to help Wyatt deal Faro, but if not I'll see you in the morning," Virgil smiled.

Emma waved at them all before racing out the door to the Oriental.

"Hello Emma!" Mitch shouted over the crowd of guests that were already forming.

Emma gave a bright smile and a wave as she slipped into the kitchen. She quickly to her bag off and hung onto the coat hanger that laid at the entry. She gripped her cooking book tightly as she moved to the center table. After laying it down she flipped through the pages.

"What should I make," she questioned herself as she tapped her finger on the table.

After deciding on pork chops she began to look around for ingredients and side dishes. It took her a bit to get cooking and to finish, but the the final product looked amazing.

"I've really outdone myself," Emma congratulated herself while wiping her hands on her apron.

"Do we have some food ready for the guests?" Mitch asked as he walked in, to his surprise a huge plate of pork chops, corn bread, and beans layer on the table ready for serving.

"Do you think this will be enough?" Emma asked shyly, she liked and disliked feedback at times.

"Oh yes!" Mitch exclaimed wide eyed.

Emma clapped her hands together and grinned, "Well let's get to serving then!"

After all the food was passed out, Emma stood at the entry of the kitchen watching everyone's reaction to the food. To her pleasure everyone seemed to enjoy it, including the cowboys. She glanced to her right towards the Faro table, Wyatt, his brothers, and Doc sat around the table devouring their own plates. It brought a smile to her face.

As she watched the Faro table she caught Docs eyes, he sent a quick wink over to her with a smirk on his face. It brought a blush on Emma face. Doc rested his elbow on the table and rested the side of his head into his hand, all the while watching Emma from across the room. Emma rolled her eyes and turned to go gather unattended plates. She made her way over to the Faro table eventually to gather their plates as well.

"Well boys what did you think?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Well I'll be damned Emma," Wyatt began, "this was very delicious and filling!"

His brothers nodded along with him.

"I owe it to Allie to be quite honest," Emma laughed, "if she wouldn't have given me this cookbook...well who knows what would of happened!"

"Oh I'm sure you could've figured something out to get us eating out of your palms," Doc said, "maybe some others more easier than others."

Docs signature smirk settled on his full lips. Emma felt her heartbeat a little faster in return. Before Emma could respond a loud crash rang through the Oriental.

Emma's head snapped to the sound. Ike and a few other cowboys had started harassing the other guests and it was beginning to restore into throwing dishes as well. Emma made her way quickly over to the men, and jerked the other plate out of Ike's hands.

"These are not meant to play with!" Emma wagged her finger into Ike's face.

To Emma's surprise Ike rolled his eyes and got the cowboys to back down.

"Let's go somewhere else that's more fun," he retorted.

Emma narrowed her eyes as they all left, leaving behind a pile of dishes and messes. She groaned as she ran a hand through her hair before throwing it back into a ponytail. Emma grabbed a broom from the kitchen and started to sweep up the broken plate mess, when a hand grabbed it from her.

"Here let me help you Darlin." Doc told her, "I don't want you to step in glass."

"No you really don't have to, it's fine," she replied while waving her hands in front.

"No I insist on helping."

Emma finally backed away to allow Doc to sweep, and grabbed the plates she had set on the table when she broke the fight up. Emma made her way to kitchen and set them down next to sink. After getting water filled up she began scrubbing away. She heard footsteps behind her as they stepped into the kitchen. Followed with the sound of glass following into the trash bin.

Emma turned her head towards Doc, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Doc nodded towards her with a grin.

Before she turned her head away she noticed something red on his hand.

"Doc you hurt yourself!" Emma exclaimed, while wiping her hands dry on her apron.

"It's nothing but a mere cut dear," Doc replied nonchalantly, while showing Emma the little cut.

Emma gripped his hand and inspected it, "Let's get it cleaned up at least."

She pulled him over to the sink and began to run it under warm water, she grabbed a bottle of bleach from the below the sink.

"What are you doin' with that?" Doc questioned.

"Bleach has an antiseptic in it that can kill all the germs surrounding a wound, it'll do your cut some good," she explained, as poured a capful of it on his cut.

"I thought it would sting," Doc said in wonder.

"Nope," Emma grinned, "Would you like me to heal it up for you?"

Doc waved her off, "It's just a little cut it shouldn't take long to heal on its own."

"Alright if you say so."

Doc studied her as she bent down to put the bleach up. The dress she wore was tied up tightly showing off her figure in a nice way. It made his throat tighten up slightly. As she turned towards him again, she noticed a look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, "Do I have something on me?"

She started wiping her face and looking at her dress to see if anything was on it.

Doc reached a hand out to touch her cheek lightly, "No you look astonishing as usual Darlin"

Emma blushed as she looked up at him, "Why do you have to say stuff like that?" She asked joking, "Don't you know what that does to a girl?"

"Oh but you're anything than a girl," Doc said huskily, "You are most definitely a woman."

Doc leaned in closer to her, his hand gently touching her cheek still. Emma herself began to move closer, her hands held onto his suit jacket so tightly her fingertips began to turn white.

The moment was ruined as a voice broke them apart fast, "Emma here's the last of the dishes-" Mitch began, but stopped as he took in the sight of Emma and Doc standing apart.

Emma face was bright red and her breathing was shallow. Doc looked agitated.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

Emma replied "No." While Doc replied "Yes."

Emma shot Doc a look before grabbing the last of the plates from Mitch.

Mitch glanced over the both of them one last time before taking his leave, "After you're done with that, you're free to go."

Just as he was about to walk out he remembered Emma's payment, "Oh here's your money for working tonight!"

"Thank you Mitch!" Emma waved, "I'll see you in the morning."

Mitch gave her one last teasing smile as he walked out. Once Mitch was out of the room, Doc reached out to play with a curl from her ponytail.

"Let me know when you're done Darlin," Doc told her softly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Remember we were going to meet up tonight."

Emma's eyes brightened up, "Oh yeah!"

"Nothing like a lady getting all excited to see me," he smirked.

"Oh hush," Emma retorted, "give me like thirty minutes to finish up here."

Doc agreed, "Alright, I'll be out there with Wyatt."

Emma watched over her shoulder has Doc left. Her excitement growing that she would finally get to hang out with him by herself. It was at that moment she decided she would deal with the consequences of her actions when the time would come


End file.
